


Markgun【我都没放弃了，你凭什麽比我先放弃】

by MiaTsai



Category: magusMG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: 190505Cathydoll观影会衍生文/僞现实向/高慎/车甜腻幼童版短篇+激情成人版短篇(内含电话play)





	Markgun【我都没放弃了，你凭什麽比我先放弃】

皎洁的月光映入

耀出床上柔软鲜明的秀髮，蓝绿的髮丝在月色下增添了几分...

仔细一瞧，这个男子眉目清秀五官精緻，可不知为什麽脸上却不见笑颜

不错，这个嘟着嘴的男子正是陈智霆，堪称多彩多艺神仙容貌的美人。

今天参加了Cathydoll活动的一天，忙碌的行程让他不禁有些疲惫

维持了那麽久的训练和活动，近来连过敏都犯上了

“陈瑞书，你还是别人的老公吗?” 陈智霆在床上蜷成一坨抱着娃娃说着，嘴裡满是抱怨的语气

粉丝讯息

「这两个人要急死老母亲吗」

「我们的高能现场呢，被啃了吗」

「书爷，母亲就想把你那遮起来的手剁了」

「隔壁在普天同庆，我们的呢……」

「我感受到主持人干扰的气息 姊妹们上!」

「这两人公费谈恋爱，细节什马的母亲不配知道」

「今日甜心如此诱人，你不来母亲只好变质了」

「这世上有猎物在前却不吃的道理吗，小马」

「小马，坐下!妈妈要重新教教你」

…

…

起初这样的讯息，让陈智霆看了倒是十分新鲜，觉得今天这样也算意外吸引了一种目光(傻孩子的思维，姊妹懂)，眼睛认真的同时嘴裡也不忘着自言自语

“是阿，那麽好的男友哪裡找”、“没错!陈瑞书没事搞得我紧张得要命”、“看见我的厉害了吧，十项全能，意气风发”

他深感光是读着粉丝们的讯息，花上一天都没问题

就这样维持了这个步调，一边收起自己英姿焕发的高清照，一边读着粉丝的讯息解解闷，

不觉中，两个小时就过去了，陈智霆开始注意到画面上的氛围开始有些奇怪，就说不上来，感觉看见了许多自己的cp粉开始发些不那麽精神的文，甚至有些人还发起了2018年开始的照片回顾!?因为语言的不同，陈智霆并不理解这是为何，心裡还想着「粉丝们那麽念旧呀?一次活动挖出一年回顾，真上心!」

可时间一久，他注意到推特上也有这个现象发生，这就让他有些警觉了，陈智霆深吸一口气放慢速度，把目光转移到这些密密麻麻长长的句子，为了方便了解，特意选了许多自己能懂的语言。

不看还好，这一看嘴角扬起的微笑幅度越来越低，直到表情透彻地改变成不安的神情…

经过多篇文章，陈智霆大概统整了一次重点…

粉丝们正为了自己和陈瑞书而不安，对他们来说这像是两人同框活动的倒数、这对他们来说是要面对公司不同的开始、这对他们来说…是想到markgun有一天也许会被官方拆CP的触发点。

当然，他很明白粉丝们的心思，他也懂粉丝们即便难过却还是每每在文章的最后给予两人前程发展最好祝福的用心，他很感激他们的存在所以创造了自己和陈瑞书的故事，但其实看似坚强的他…最为比较年长哥哥的他…也会不安____

是呀，因为一连串LBC和TEMPT的活动，让我们距离如此贴近，可就是因为太过接近，我才没能好好去意识去思索未来的我们…

“要是真没了你在这个团，我们是不是见面的机会就少了? 会不会为了宣传你的戏，公司方会刻意减少我们共同的活动? 又或者是…哪一天，你真接到了和别人组CP的工作? 我…还能这样笑着鼓励你吗…”

陈智霆…你真太没出息了，自己的男朋友能够被更多人看到难道是不好的吗? 我这样岂不是太小气了…

“阿阿阿阿….不想了不想了”虽然陈智霆口中是这麽说着，但撇过头后还是不忘斜眼偷看萤幕裡的画面，每当他看见粉丝们怅然若失地说着「我都知道CP组合不是永远」心就微微刺痛…

陈智霆是个非常善良的孩子，他的一言一与总是能触动着和他一起奋斗的粉丝们，他的感激自心裡真情流露，他谦虚有国际风范，这也是陈瑞书为他如此着迷的原因

说来好笑，我们是谁先动了情?

其实陈智霆并不是一个人烦恼着，早在活动结束以后因为经纪公司的问题陈瑞书就先行离开，回到家以后比起释放自己的疲惫，陈瑞书第一件事就想看看今天粉丝们的反应，还有…存存自家老婆的照片。

陈瑞书向来敏锐，做什麽事都轻巧迅速，所以说这隻黑豹真的是当之无愧，特别是在追求老婆的部分，着实令兄弟们折服。想当然尔，陈瑞书很快就注意到这股奇怪的现象，可他没来的及不开心...因为现在的他满脑子都在担心自家宝贝

其实陈瑞书很明白的，他的老婆表面上看似非常乐观遇到任何困难都能微笑着迎刃而解，可是每次内心的小剧场却演个不停，想的很多…但陈瑞书喜欢这样的陈智霆，他喜欢像这般用自己的爱来填满他的不安

“啧..不好…” 感受到些什麽陈瑞书眉头一皱，咬着下唇苦恼着。

不一回儿，他便有主意了。

_________________________________

“呜咦!” 陈智霆平躺在床上，两手仍放不下摆在眼前的手机，可这突如其来的震动，吓得差点没被手机砸死

还好我机智，要不真的要躺平在床上了…

这麽晚了，谁啊..

平復了险些被手机砸的惊吓，抬头一看…来电的名字正是他最熟悉的那个人，

陈智霆有些犹豫，因为正是因为这个扰乱自己内心的男人让他好苦恼，他也怕这个精明的男人察觉到自己此刻的心情…

要不我装睡好了?

“算了，现在不接岂不是显得我心虚吗!我敢做敢当，谁说我每次见他就害羞了!”

“可算愿意接了?”

“……” 在听见如此耳顺低沉的声音以后，陈智霆更加不知道如何开口了。

沉默了好一回儿，这才缓缓说出口“我在忙嘛，慢点很正常的…”

陈瑞书一笑，觉得心思被轻易猜透的对方可爱极了，恨不得现在就紧紧抱住他

可这就得从长计议了。

“那麽晚了还忙?我可不准我老婆累坏了”

“谁你老婆了” 你就知道在这裡叫个不停，陈智霆开启扩音把手机丢一旁…

“怎麽，连老婆都不给我叫了?”

“没有不给叫，你爱叫就叫”

“怎麽啦，我家宝贝是谁欺负你了?谁惹你不开心了” 虽然陈瑞书心裡都明白，可想要赢得自家宝贝的信任，就得这麽从头哄起。

“我没有不开心”

“没有不开心，还对我不冷不热，我好难过”

“少三八了，你为什麽那麽晚还不睡?”

“我想你了，睡不着”

听见陈瑞书这样想你、老婆和宝贝的心裡就更加不是滋味了，忍不住脱口而出

“你就知道在暗地裡甜言蜜语!今天干嘛…啊..”一个太顺口，完全讲出了自己的内心话，陈智霆祈祷着陈瑞书并没有听清楚

“怎麽，看到粉丝们的话在生我的气?”

算了，反正厅都听到了，索性把全部说出来才是我的性格

“是呀，你这做老公的比我扭捏，要不换我在上吧”

陈瑞书想像着陈智霆用着什麽样的表情讲出这句话，忍不住噗哧的笑了出来…

心裡想着，所谓宝贝真的是要捧在心裡疼啊…太可爱了

“你才是，都不明白我的苦心”

“什麽苦心，不就演段戏嘛?”陈智霆一阵不解

“可我……不想给人看到你害羞的样子” 这低沉稳重的声音让两朵红晕瞬间浮现

“我说，你怎麽能脸不红气不喘讲出这种话…”

“简单，听到你的声音看到你的脸自然就讲出来了。宝贝你听我说，没看到粉丝写的吗?**「首先我们要清楚，只有心里没想法或者已经表明心意的人才会盯着对方的眼睛说着暧昧的情话。」**而我是前者还是后者，这你不是比谁都清楚吗?”

陈智霆觉得脸烫的不行，有些不甘心自己的不开心总会因为这男人的一句话烟消云散…

可最让他忧愁的不是这个，毕竟他也明白他们俩从过去到现在都维持低调的风格，他也十分享受粉丝能在平凡不过的互动裡找出相爱的证明，在心裡那过不去的那关…是两人未来的发展。

“陈瑞书，你哪裡学来那麽多情话?”

“粉丝教的，不学白不学，要让哥幸福就得有出策的军师”

“呐…我说…你看到那篇说你离开TEMPT的文了吗?”

“看了”

“那…你还好吗?”

“听到你声音就都好了”

“我认真的，不要闹。你…不怕我们之后能见面的机会更少吗?”

“你还骗我你没胡思乱想，我光听你的问句，就知道肯定是这样。”

虽然表面上听来好像是责备情人一人揽起不安的情绪，实则更多的是心疼这样想的陈智霆。

“那你说说…如果我们真没有CP宣传活动，是不是就没有正当理由常常相处在一起?”

“你的我的老婆，这理由还不够正当吗?”

“那都是我们私底下说的…可万一、万一、有一天你真的要去拍戏…毕竟…毕竟你是演员嘛...然后…你真的要跟别人…组CP呢?公司会不会禁止我们同框?” 陈智霆边说着却越加地不安，他突然感觉到这种恐惧很真实，等到他听见这个男人的声音，他才更加确认了对陈瑞书的佔有慾和感情…

他知道不可能，可他却很希望此刻陈瑞书能告诉他:**「除了你以外，我什麽CP都不组。」**

等不到回复的陈智霆更加焦虑了…他猜不透此刻陈瑞书想些什麽，焦急的心让陈智霆红了眼眶，情绪赶不上自己的理性，而忧虑又显得太过真实…

正当陈智霆想再次开口…

**『我都没放弃了，你凭什麽比我先放弃』**

陈智霆懵了，因为陈瑞书的口气坚定，更像是自己被喝斥了…

“陈智霆，你听好了。我陈瑞书活到现在爱上的不过就你一个，我的心我的人早就已经属于你了，我想过往后我们确实不能像现在这样见面，可这却不曾改变我对你的心意。不管未来我必须配合事业做什麽，我都不会放弃和你在一起的任何机会，最重要的是…

**我不会放弃爱你的权利**，陈智霆 我爱你”

接着电话那头是泪珠簌簌落下的声音…

陈智霆从没想过，这颗心能如此轻易地被填满

陈瑞书从没想过，即便相隔这样的距离，两颗心还能如此靠近。

“陈瑞书，我是真的爱你。”

这个距离，就是爱情________

**〔成人版后记短篇〕慎入**

就在这充斥浪漫氛围的房间裡，两人你一句我一句的说着情话

那有说有笑的画面彷彿看见了一面珍贵的画

方才的羞涩如雾散去般，陈智霆可以感受到此刻是多麽想要倾诉自己的爱

两人谈着接下来的缅甸CP活动、谈论着两人最喜欢的穿搭配件、近来好喜欢的歌曲…好像话题没有止尽，好像这是俩人恋情开花结果的第一天

这匍匐已久的豹，见时机如此…蠢蠢欲动。

“对了，去缅甸的时候一起去买个纪念品好不好?每次说要去都没时间，我这次..”

讲到一半，却被陈瑞书打住“老婆，我好想你”

“我也想你呀，明天还会见面呢”陈智霆并没有注意到电话那头狡猾的豹正一步一步接近他，反而像安抚爱哭闹的孩子般应付了正在向自己撒娇的男人。

“可就好想你，想触碰你、闻你、抱你、亲你还有我想吃了你”

“你不害臊!我..”

“你不想吗?碰触我”这一阵酥麻蔓延至全身，陈智霆觉得陈瑞书像刻意压低声带那样，诱惑着自己…

老实说身体很累，毕竟已经忙了一天，可扑通扑通的心跳声却很吵闹

见陈智霆没有回答，陈瑞书很肯定自己让他动心了

“可是我想，所以…老婆我想听你性感的声音”这下好了，陈智霆不仅仅只有脸，整个颈项都升起红霞…

“什麽性感的声音..现在就很性感”陈智霆故作镇定地回复，虽然他大概明白陈瑞书言下之意，可没有被戳破，他就不想自己跳进洞。

“答错了，我想听每次我爱抚你，你会发出的声音”

陈智霆最害怕这样的陈瑞书，只要发了情，任他也停不下来，而他也讨厌他那厚实带有磁性的嗓音，总让他听得入迷。

“我现在最想做的，就是狠狠把你压倒在床上，激烈地索求你那红润的双唇，用舌尖侵入你的温热的口腔…我好想念你回应我的吻，也想念那个被我吻到无力的你”

“陈瑞书..你闭嘴…”不明白陈瑞书是否是故意在淫媚的话语中夹带着挑逗似的喘息，他觉得自己的身体开始发烫，出了声想阻止陈瑞书此刻的行为

“可是我硬了”

“我…”

“帮我解决吧，宝贝。我喜欢只因为我而害羞的你，就当作想像着我在你的身边好吗?我就想摸摸你那敏感的红豆，用指尖沿着你美丽的乳晕轻刮，不时揉压着你的突起…想把我的印记刻在你白皙的胸膛上，像隻黑豹般吞噬你…”

“别…说了，我觉得..很害羞..”感受到下身变化的陈智霆，不自觉地扭动了腰，转过身蜷缩起来，打死都不想让对方知道自己_____有反应了。

“宝贝，你硬了吗?我好想把你的东西包复在我的口腔，每次只要挑弄你的，你就会说不要，可你的腰却不停的配合我上下吸吮的频率扭动，真的好性感…”

“不要了…你..这样..我会…”

陈智霆真的觉得好害羞…恨不得用棉被枕头把自己紧紧盖住，陈瑞书的话语让所有温存的画面浮现在陈智霆脑海…一幕幕的画面越加鲜明，让他的下身更加不安分了…忍不住这灼热肿胀的感受，陈智霆将纤细的手伸进睡衣，轻握住自己灼热的分身，缓缓地套弄着…

听见电话中微微的气息，不稳定的频率…陈瑞书勾起嘴角，十分地享受着支配着爱人的感受，光是想像着现在正抚慰着自己的陈智霆，他都深怕自己忍不住。

“有没有乖乖地照顾我的小宝贝?只有手可不行，宝贝难道忘了，我平常都是一边舔弄着你胸前坚挺的敏感点，一边紧握你这小妖精的分身，只要啃咬着你的奶头，你就会一直受不了似的发出色情的声音” 陈智霆忍不住仰起头，闭上眼沉沦在陈瑞书言语的挑逗中…

“唔嗯..恩…哈…恩…” 瀰漫在空气中的情慾，加快了陈智霆手中的速度，这种空虚的感觉让他很难受，想起一幕幕陈瑞书的爱抚，让前端不觉地流出了些汁液…

“老婆只有前面肯定不够对吗?平时我是怎麽满足你的?我就想唇包围你那一张一阖的小穴，紧紧地吸吮你那汁液横流的密穴，只要这样就能听见那色情的水声，每次都让你爽得呻吟出声。有没有乖乖地服侍我专属的小穴呢…?”

“唔嗯…我..不会…哈啊…怎麽…”

陈智霆忍不住那后庭的空虚感，右手复上那稚嫩的穴口，可他从来没有自己爱抚过…所以手指根本无法像陈瑞书平常帮自己做的那般，焦躁让他的痒瘾更加躁动，不禁向电话那头的情人索求…

“你..哈..坏人…唔嗯…我…恩..伸不……..”

“我知道” 电话在突然间被挂断，陈智霆听见了们把转动的声音，转过头..让他惊讶地无法发出声音

因为陈瑞书竟然出现在他的眼前…

还没反应过来，就被陈瑞书一把拥入怀中…

“没想到我的老婆那麽飢渴”陈瑞书不安好心宠溺地坏笑着

“你个浑蛋!色狼!变态!不知羞耻!你居然让我一个人……!”

陈智霆对于陈瑞书真的无语了，这个男人竟然做出这种行为…

忍不住用双手捶上陈瑞书的胸膛

可陈瑞书觉得这样撒娇的情人好惹人怜爱，目不转睛地盯着眼前的人儿..

“我就是变态，怎麽样?况且…我是来惩罚你的”语毕，陈瑞书就以迅雷不及耳的速度将还没反应过来的陈智霆铐在床头上...

“陈瑞书…你要干嘛…做错的可是你..”陈智霆心头一紧，有种直觉告诉自己好像要发生什麽了一样…

“又答错了，你竟然不相信我，光凭那些流言蜚语就自己胡思乱想，所以我要惩罚你” 陈瑞书伸出舌头舔舐了自己的上唇，在陈智霆眼中就好像一隻狼看见了自己的猎物一般…那具有支配性眼神，让陈智霆无法凝视…

陈瑞书随即将陈智霆身上轻薄的衣物褪去，细白如雪的身体暴露在鲜白的房间，这一幕让陈瑞书凝视了许久，彷彿深深陷入那洁白无瑕的画面…

“别…啊…不…嗯啊….” 陈智霆只要想着此刻自己一览无遗的样貌被陈瑞书狠狠地盯着，就不自在地扭动身子，希望可以遮住自己那不安分的下身…

可陈瑞书却完全不让陈智霆这样的想法得逞，用双手掰开那交叉的双腿，将脸凑近那细嫩的臀部，用力地嗅着沐浴后的情人，陈智霆被陈瑞书的举动用的好痒…那细软的髮丝不断地搔弄着自己敏感的臀部…

“别…好..痒…陈瑞..书”

“是呀，怎麽可以是痒呢?我可是在惩罚你哦” 陈瑞书一把握住了陈智霆下身的热源，拿出丝绒质的红色缎带，绑上了性器的根部，陈智霆惊呼出声…

“这..恩唔…这是…什麽…”

“别担心宝贝，还有更刺激的”陈瑞书从随身包裡抽出了一个长型的东西…

仔细一看，陈智霆觉得心脏跳动好像瞬间停止了…

这…不是按摩棒吗…

上一次看到这个东西的出现…是他死也不想再提起的回忆..

那次的经验，让他的腰痛了整整三天，他一刻也不想站起来走路。

“陈瑞书…你走..哈..开…”此刻陈瑞书的双眸佈满情慾，陈智霆觉得他说什麽也没用..不禁害怕的往后退…

“这可不行，你想都别想逃” 陈瑞书将陈智霆双脚托起，自己的双脚则张开包围着仰躺的情人，在陈智霆的求饶下，左手复上他胸口的红点揉捏搔弄，伸出舌将手中的长条复上自己湿润的唾液，紧接着毫不迟疑地放入那无人窥探的密穴中…

“嗯啊……啊…..哈啊…..痛….” 紧实的蜜穴突然被异物刺入的不适感，让陈智霆的双眼涌上一层水雾…在陈瑞书眼中，这就是最好的催情剂

“痛?可我看宝贝的小穴紧紧抓着它不放呀”

陈智霆觉得好羞愧，明明确实感觉到了疼痛，可自己的后穴却死死地咬着侵入身体的玩具…

陈瑞书完全被这画面挑起慾火，开始用着手中的玩物抽插着，先是缓缓地移动在炙热的肠壁，很快地改变了手中的速度，用力地将按摩棒送入穴中，好像每次都要触碰到那深层的敏感点一般…

“啊..哈啊…恩…啊…慢..太..快..啊…”陈智霆受不了那霎时改变的刺激，忍不住摇着头呻吟着…他觉得整个身体的知觉好像都转移在同一个点上…

可陈瑞书却完全没有听取身下少年的求饶，反倒将上下两片唇瓣包复在陈智庭分身的顶端，不停的舔舐…手中的速度也越加快速，让陈智霆口中的娇吟声越来越大…越来越急…

“恩…嗯啊…会..嗯啊…坏掉….”陈智霆仰起头，眼睛止不住流下的生理眼泪，这是他从未感受过的快感…

理智随着加快的动作越来越不清晰…

“宝贝别怕，不会坏掉的”

为什麽…为什麽明明自己被这样对待着..还是觉得眼前这个男人好帅..好迷人，为什麽强势又坏心的他却让自己那麽心动…

陈智霆真的觉得自己疯了，已经深陷在爱情漩涡当中..

陈瑞书激烈的逗弄，让那炙热的蜜液沿着股沟滴到床上…见眼前的情人，就快受不了了…

“嗯啊..不行..我…恩..啊…嗯啊….要….射..啊…..”就在陈智霆感觉到热流上升的同时，却发现因为分身上的束缚无法如愿...释放，燥热感让他呜咽着…

“呜…为什…哈啊…麽…恩…射…嗯啊…不出来”

陈瑞书看见陈智霆的眼眶因为得不到解放不断地流下眼泪，心里就更加兴奋了…狠心地再次加快手中的速度，这才真的让身底下的人儿失去理智放浪地叫…

“嗯啊…啊….恩啊….好…快…啊..啊啊…..”

陈瑞书见陈智霆彷彿要到达顶点时…

突然取出后穴当中的玩物，任凭陈智霆摊在床上喘息着…

“哈啊…唔嗯…哈…恩…” 陈智霆还没适应那突然空虚的甬道，止不住的慾望让他双脚扭动着想藉由摩擦来满足自己…被如此放任的陈智霆更加无助了，眼泪稀哩哗啦地落下…

真的病入膏肓了…

陈瑞书完全被那脸颊上的泪珠深深吸引，情人的轻啜声让他忍不住自己的慾望

褪去自己的衣物，将陈智霆手中的手铐解开，一把拉起仰躺的情人，抱着陈智霆坐在床上

“宝贝别哭了，我这就满足你”

两手擒住陈智霆的臀瓣，一举落在自己硕大挺立的性器上，让落下的同时…那滚烫的分身可以深深进入他的甬道

“啊…恩啊…瑞…啊…书…慢点…” 陈瑞书狠狠地进入那红肿不勘的密穴，每次都用力顶入，只想好好抚慰那勾人的嫩穴，酥麻的声音让陈瑞书无法控制自己的力道，而失去力量的陈智霆只能紧紧环着陈瑞书的肩，配合着激烈的抽插摆动着腰枝…

“再也不准背着我自己胡思乱想了，听到没”

“听…啊..恩啊…到…啊…啊…了” 此刻的陈智霆无法好好回答陈瑞书的问题，但还是努力拼凑出答复…

“很乖，给你奖赏吧” 陈瑞书解开了陈智霆分身上的蝴蝶结，加快了顶入的动作，集中力量在根部把每一次的进入都顶到最深，任凭那湿穴紧紧缠住自己，持续地在体内奔驰着…

复上彼此温热的双唇，激烈的吸吮着、索取着对方的唾液直到陈智霆感受到一阵痉挛，释放出浓稠的白液，而陈瑞书也在随即在他体内释放…

在释放后，陈瑞书将虚软无力的陈智霆抱起…

“哈啊…哈…去..哪..”

陈瑞书给了一个那陈智霆永远都没有抵抗力的笑颜

“宝贝，夜还长着呢..”

而之后传来的，

便是呻吟迴盪在浴室的声音…

〔Fin〕


End file.
